Zwei Worte
by LordSalvador
Summary: AU. Zwei Worte. Zwei Worte waren es, die die Zeit für Harry zum Stillstand brachten. Zwei Mal. Oneshot. HG


Zwei Worte.

Zwei Worte waren es, die die Zeit für Harry zum Stillstand brachten.

Zwei Mal.

* * *

Harry stand in einer feinen, schwarzen Robe am Altar, Ron direkt neben ihm. Er lächelte so breit, dass man Angst haben konnte, sein Gesicht würde zerbrechen. Er war sehr nervös und wenn man ihn genau betrachtete, sah man, dass er sogar leicht zitterte. Sein Blick schweifte durch die Menge und er erblickte Neville, der ihn aufmunternd anlächelte. Überall in den Reihen der kleinen Kirche wurde leise geflüstert, als plötzlich Musik ertönte. Schlagartig wurde es bis auf die Musik still und _sie_ wurde von ihrem Vater hineingeführt.

Sofort als er sie sah, verschlug es ihm den Atem und sein Lächeln – insofern das überhaupt noch möglich war – wurde noch ein Stück breiter. Sie sah atemberaubend aus, ganz in weiß, in einem wunderschönen Kleid, so wie er es sich für seine Hochzeit immer vorgestellt hatte. Ihre Haare reflektierten die Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die Kirchenfenster fielen, und zeigten hunderte verschiedenen Rottöne, aus denen ihr langes Haar bestand. Mittlerweile stand sie neben ihm und seine Augen trafen auf ihre haselnussbraunen. Diese strahlten vor Glück und das Gefühl, dass Harry in diesem Moment in seinem Körper verspürte, gab ihm das Gefühl er würde vor Glück bald platzen.

Wie in Trance nahm er ihre Hände in seine. Sie fühlten sich warm an und er spürte, dass auch sie vor Nervosität zitterte. Ermutigend drückte er ihre Hände. Minister Dumbledore, der die Trauung leitete, hatte mittlerweile angefangen zu sprechen, doch seine Wort kamen nicht bei Harry an. Dieser starrte nur in die Augen von Ginny, _seiner_ Ginny, wie sie in diesem Moment vor ihm stand und ihm zum glücklichsten Menschen der Welt machte.

Plötzlich öffnete sie den Mund und sagte zwei Worte. Harry fühlte, wie die Zeit für einen Moment anhielt, um ihm dieses Gefühl der absoluten Zufriedenheit und des vollständigen Glücks zu geben und seinen Glauben an eine glückliche Zukunft aufrecht zu erhalten. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er ein Bild von einem Garten, in dem mehrere Kinder mit roten Haaren und grünen Augen spielten. Im Hintergrund war ein schönes, großes Haus zu sehen und nichts deutete auf die Gefahr hin, in der sich Harry seit seiner Geburt befand. Wenigstens für einige Sekunden fühlte Harry sich vollkommen unbedeutend und normal. Jene zwei Worte, die Ginnys Mund verließen, bewirkten, dass sich Harry wie neugeboren fühlte.

„_Ich will!"_

* * *

Harry stand auf kaltem Steinboden und fror. Seine Robe war zerfetzt und ein tiefer Schnitt zeichnete sich auf seiner Wange ab. Er hatte Angst, doch er zeigte sie nicht, denn genau das wollte _er_. _Er_ stand einige Meter von ihm entfernt, gehüllt in eine schwarze Robe, die bis auf den Boden fiel. Auf dem Umhang konnte man im hellen Mondlicht einige Blutflecken erkennen und auf seinem Gesicht trug er ein triumphales Lächeln.

Harry wusste, dass dies nun in wenigen Sekunden sein Ende sein würde. Es war das Ende der Hoffnung, das Ende alles Friedens in der Muggel- und Zaubererwelt. Er konnte nun nichts anderes mehr tun als zu hoffen, dass der Tod nicht schmerzhaft sein würde. Doch Voldemort hatte andere Pläne. Er wollte Harry nicht einfach nur töten, er wollte ihn _leiden_ sehen. Seine Augen wanderten zum Boden, zu seinen Füßen, und Harrys Augen weiteten sich in Erkenntnis und Horror. Auch sein Blick viel nun auf den Boden, genau auf Ginny.

Dort lag sie, seine Ginny, zu Voldemorts Füßen, dem Bösen hilflos ausgeliefert. Ginnys Haare schimmerten leicht im Mondlicht, doch sie waren blass und leblos und mit Blut verklebt. Ihre Augenlider waren geschlossen, denn sie war bewusstlos. Verbittert dachte Harry, dass sie wenigstens nicht leiden würde. Eine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf Harrys Armen und ein Schauer lief seinen Rücken hinunter, wenn er an das nun folgende dachte. Er wollte schreien, doch er konnte nicht. Er öffnete seinen Mund, doch kein Laut bahnte sich den Weg in den kalten Kerker, der höchstwahrscheinlich Ginnys und auch sein Grab werden würde.

Mit genüsslichem Blick hob Voldemort bewusst langsam seinen Zauberstab und Harry tat das, wogegen er sein ganzes Leben lang gekämpft hatte: Er sank vor Voldemort auf seine wunden und schmerzenden Knie, am ganzen Körper zitternd, und flehte mit seinem Blick um Gnade, obwohl er wusste, dass er keine erwarten konnte. Zärtlich griff er nach Ginnys Hand, doch diese lag nur noch kalt in seiner und rührte sich nicht. Von ihr ging nicht mehr die Wärme und Liebe aus, nicht so wie in den letzten Jahren.

Ginny hatte ihm in den letzten Jahren immer Kraft gegeben, sie war seine größte Stärke gewesen. Er hatte immer für sie gekämpft, für ihre gemeinsame Zukunft. Doch in diesem Moment, in dem sie ihren Tod erwartend vor ihm lag, war sie seine größte Schwäche geworden und Harry schossen Tränen in die Augen. All seine Stärke lag bewusstlos vor ihm auf dem Steinboden, sein Widerstand war vollkommen gebrochen. Ohne sie konnte und wollte er einfach nicht mehr weiter kämpfen.

Voldemort böses und siegessicheres Lachen hallte laut von den Steinwänden wieder, als er zwei Worte sprach. Die zwei Worte, die Harrys Welt zum Einsturz brachten. Zwei Worte, die die Zeit für Harry zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben zum Stillstand brachten. Erinnerungen stiegen nun in Harry auf und spielten sich wie ein Film vor seinem inneren Auge ab. Sein erster Kuss mit Ginny, seine Hochzeit mit ihr, Erinnerungen an die glücklichste Zeit seines Lebens.

Wut stieg in ihm auf, denn Voldemort drohte, mit diesen zwei Worten sein ganzes Leben zu zerstören, seine Zukunft, an die er seit seiner Hochzeit geglaubt hatte. Er war noch nicht bereit für den Tod, es gab noch so viele Dinge, die er sehen, die er erleben wollte. Die Geburt seines ersten Kindes, dessen erste Schritte, dessen erste Worte, Dinge, die jeder Mensch in seinem Leben einmal erleben wollte. Ein letztes Aufbäumen durchzuckte seinen schwachen Körper, doch es war zu spät. Er fühlte sich innerlich tot, als Voldemort jene zwei Worte beendete.

„_Avada Kedavra!"_

* * *

Ron kniete auf einem Friedhof in der Nassen Erde im strömendem Regen und weinte. Hermines tröstende Hand lag auf seiner Schulter und nahm ein wenig von dem Schmerz, der seinen Körper durchfuhr, und doch war dieser Schmerz immer noch unendlich groß.

Zunächst hatte er seine einzige, geliebte Schwester verloren. Niemand wusste genau, was sich im Kerker zwischen Harry, Ginny und Voldemort abgespielt hatte, niemand außer Harry selbst. Minister Dumbledore hatte einige Vermutungen angestellt. Er nahm an, dass Voldemorts Mord an Ginny ähnlich wie das Opfer von Harrys Mutter gewirkte hatte. Voldemort hatte im folgenden den Todesfluch auf Harry gesprochen, doch der Fluch war wie schon viele Jahre zuvor erneut von ihm abgeprallt und hatte Voldemort vernichtet, dieses Mal jedoch für immer.

Harry hatte nach Ginnys Tod jedoch kein einziges Wort mehr gesagt. Zwei Tage hatte er den Schmerz ertragen können, bis er sich schließlich selbst das Leben genommen hatte. Sein Abschiedsbrief waren nur zwei Worte gewesen, zwei Worte, die für Harry jedoch keinerlei Bedeutung mehr besaßen.

„_Lebt Wohl."_


End file.
